Confuzzlement
by Breea
Summary: Short story. Hogwarts' first Valentine's Day Ball and cupid wants to stir up some trouble. Who will be paired up with who? And funnier still, how will they react? *COMPLETE*


_Disclaimer:_ Characters are not mine, obviously. As I am not making money off this, please don't report and sue me, I'd hate to have to hire a lawyer. The plot was developed and semi-played out on Ivory Castle, my sister's Ezboard RPG; some lines may come from the characters there- I merely elaborated and took out some original characters. If you want to see the real posts, click on the link in my bio. There will be many differences, but a few similarities, and quite a few quotes. Thanks to my friends on IC, you guys come up with the funniest things.

**Confuzzlement**

Breea

            The day was finally here. After the asking, pestering, bothering of the teachers and parents by the students, they finally got their way. Tonight would be Hogwarts first Valentine's Day ball.

            Dumbledore was actually quite excited about the prospect and had gone out of his way to invite special friends and plan a few different activities the children were sure to enjoy.

            The students were abuzz all day and professors had a hard time keeping them focused on their lessons. Most gave up. The kids were just too excited about the upcoming night.

            At last, classes were over and it was time to get ready. The noise level in each house was at an all time high as girls fussed with their hair and new dress robes and boys complained of having to dress up.

            "Once again, here I am, looking all nancy-boy in my stupid, cheap robes," Ron complained loudly. He looked in the mirror, his flaming red hair clashing horribly with the reddish-orange dress robes. "Why, in Merlin's name, would Dumbledore agree to this stupid ball?"

            Harry, in his own black dress robes, smiled at his best friend. "Because he's an idealist?" Harry offered. Ron shook his head angrily but Harry missed it since he was digging around in his trunk.

            "What are you doing?" Ron turned sharply, watching Harry like a hawk.

            "Looking for something," Harry answered casually. "Oh! Found it!" he flashed a grin at Ron, tossing him something.

            Ron looked down at what he caught. Clothing? He held it up, inspecting it. "Dress robes?" He asked loudly, astonished.

            Harry nodded, looking pleased. "Hermione and I bought them over Christmas break. Consider it an early birthday present,"  
            Ron's ears were turning pink and his mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Finally, he sputtered, "I don't know what to say. I can't accept this-"

            "Too late," Harry stood up, slapping him on the back. "You already did. Besides, no is not an option. Meet you in the common room in five,"

            Ron nodded mutely, watching Harry leave. Thinking about how lucky he was to have such great friends, he changed quickly, admiring his new look before heading down to the common room.

* * * *

            Gryffindor common room had a tendency to be noisy. Tonight, however, the noise was deafening, you had to shout to be heard over it.

            Hermione, Head Girl in her 7th year, was trying to keep order. Harry, being a prefect, was half-heartedly trying to help. He seemed to realize it was a loosing battle.

            "Nice robes," a voice next to Ron said. He turned to see his sister, looking much older than her sixteen years, in blue dress robes she borrowed from Hermione. She was quite stunning and Ron told her so.

            Ginny blushed and thanked him. They headed for Harry and Hermione, who had finally given up on trying to keep order.

            "Oh, Ron!" Hermione rushed over. "You look absolutely magnificent!" she threw her arms around him in a hug.

            "Air...Hermione," Ron smiled. "Breathe...need...oxygen,"

            Hermione stood back, punching him lightly on the arm, grinning. Although they weren't officially a couple, they had major crushes on each other. Everyone knew it but the two of them.

            Harry and Ginny weren't a couple either, but for convenience, they were going to ball together. Ginny had long since gotten over her childhood crush and her and Harry had become close friends.

            The portrait swung open, announcing that the Great Hall was ready for the students to enter. The ball was about to begin. The four friends looked at one another in a mix of anticipation and excitement. No one knew exactly what Dumbledore had planned, but they were about to find out.

* * * *

            Eros dropped his hat on the hook in the entrance hall. He pursed his lips and glanced around the dreary castle, looking slightly annoyed. He didn't really want to take the job at Hogwarts for the night, but money was tight lately, and he owed Dumbledore a favor. A small smile formed on his lips, however, as another thought entered his head. He could hardly pass up the chance to be mischievous among a group of teenagers. Tonight might still prove to hold entertainment for him.

            He took his station by the entrance to the Great Hall where a bucket of red and white roses sat. His job was to hand roses to every individual who passed through the doorway. Once everyone was inside, he would commence his mischief making. He rolled his eyes and turned in time to see the first students barreling toward him. This was not the part he was looking forward to.

* * * *

            The hall was decorated with pink, red and white banners. Unburstable bubbles floated just above the heads of the students and instead of floating candles, hundred of bright, white fairies flit from corner to corner, lost in their own little worlds. The long house tables were gone, replaced by quite a few smaller, round tables that encircled the dance floor in the middle of the room. One wall was empty except for the buffet table that held every imaginable food and drink, provided by The Three Broomsticks. The enchanted ceiling showed the sky was clear and the stars twinkled merrily down at the growing crowd. It was definitely magical.

            Ginny walked in before Harry, who handed her his own white rose he received from Eros only moments before. "It's breathtaking, isn't it?" She asked, smiling at him. He nodded, grinning back. She took his arm and they followed Ron and Hermione to a table near the edge of the dance floor. As much as the boys hated dancing, the girls loved it.

            Across the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy sat with his date, Blaise Zabini. Goyle was with Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe with a none too pleased Pansy Parkinson. She kept glaring at Draco who was busy ignoring everyone at the table.

            He watched Potter and company traipse in with a scowl on his face. Draco was less than thrilled to be here, it was twice as bad now that the speccy git and his crew showed up.

            The music started from the magical jukebox, startling everyone. Draco's scowl deepened; he hated dancing. Blaise had other things on her mind, however. Grabbing Draco's arm, she pulled him onto the dance floor with more strength than a girl should have. One look at her face killed any protest that he might have. She was determined to dance with him. Sneering at her, he obliged reluctantly, making sure it was apparent this was the last thing he wanted to do.

            "Oh my, Hermione," Ginny giggled over at their table. "Look at Malfoy and Zabini,"

            Hermione choked on her juice when she saw the two dancing. "By Merlin, that's the funniest thing I've seen all year," Hermione joined in Ginny's giggles.

            Ginny nodded in agreement. If this dance was starting out with Draco and Blaise dancing, it would definitely prove to be an interesting night. Things could only go up from here.

* * * *

            The butterbeer and pumpkin juice was flowing, the food was disappearing rapidly and the dance floor was quickly filling up. All the students were in. Eros grinned to himself. It was time.

            Casually, Eros headed to the refreshment table, ears peeled for any talk that would indicate his first victim- er, choice. He had been observing and had a pretty good idea of who his prime targets would be, but he needed a warm-up couple.

            Grabbing a butterbeer, Eros faced the crowd. His eyes fell on a Ravenclaw couple on the dance floor. Aw, didn't they look sweet and in love. There was another couple, Hufflepuff, behind them. Unable to suppress a grin, Eros pointed toward the Ravenclaw girl.

            A burst of red sparks, only visible to him, came from his hand and hit the girl, although there was no way for her to tell. While she staggered backward, blinking, Eros pointed at the Hufflepuff boy, the sparks hitting him.

            Eros watched gleefully as the two he hit turned and saw one another. They left their own dates and embraced each other. Eros watched their mouths moving, most likely proclaiming their undying love. The dates they left behind were staring at the couple in disbelief. Eros was shaking with laughter.

            He waved his hand and the spell was gone. The two in each other's arms blinked rapidly then stepped away in horror. They turned to their original dates that were now angry. Eros chuckled to himself as the original couples stomped off the dance floor. The fun was only beginning.

            Red sparks made the person fall in love with the next person Eros zapped. If he zapped the second person with red sparks, they would fall in love too. That's how it was supposed to be, him being a cupid and all. However, Eros had developed his own, white sparks that had a different effect. This was much more fun. When he zapped the second person with white sparks, it basically marked that person for the original target to find. The white-sparked person would feel no different; the red-sparked person would be in love with said white-sparked person. This created the most mischief, and the most fun for Eros. It was his next plan.

            Walking around the dance floor he spotted the flame haired boy. Searching quickly he found the dark haired girl across the room. He rubbed his hands together eagerly. This was going to be fun.

* * * *

A/N: This part switches perspectives often, sorry if it's a bit bouncy; I tried to make transitions as smooth as possible.

            "Ron, come on," Hermione urged impatiently. "Harry is dancing with Ginny," She pointed out.

            Ron shook his head, crossing his arms and settling back in his chair. "Harry doesn't have two left feet," Ron reminded her. "Sorry, Hermione, I don't dance." He repeated firmly.

            With a frustrated sigh, Hermione sunk in her chair, pouting. She didn't notice when Ron sat up straight, blinking rapidly. Standing up slowly, he left the table without a word.

            "Ron?" Hermione called after him but was ignored. Speechless, she watched him head straight for Malfoy's table.

            The Slytherins watched Ron walk up to their table with barely concealed astonishment.

            "What do you want, Weasley?" Draco sneered.

            Ron ignored him, staring at Blaise. "Blaise, would you care to dance?" he asked.

            Everyone at the table blinked in surprise. Crabbe and Goyle stood from their seats, glaring menacingly at Ron. He didn't seem to notice.

            "Have you gone insane, Weasley? Do you have a death wish?" Draco tried to sound angry through his surprise. Ron still ignored him, offering his hand to Blaise.

            Draco was about to stand up when Blaise put a restraining hand on his arm. "It's okay, Draco," She said, staring back at Ron curiously. She stood up and took Ron's hand and followed him onto the dance floor. Draco was so stunned he couldn't move. He stared after them, speechless.

            Suddenly, Pansy stood up and walked away. Draco almost missed it. "Where are you going?" He asked, frowning. She, too, ignored him and walked straight up to Ginny and Harry. Pansy pulled Ginny to the side and began dancing with Harry.

            "What's your problem?" Ginny cried angrily. Pansy ignored her.

            "I've always admired you, Harry," Pansy was purring to an astonished Harry. "You really shouldn't waste your time with skinny, prat weasels,"  
            Ginny opened her mouth to protest but suddenly seemed to forget what she was going to say, blinking rapidly. "Ginny?" Harry asked hesitantly, too afraid of Pansy to pull away and see if his friend was all right. Pansy seemed to have a death grip on him.

            Ginny, smiling pleasantly, walked over to the Slytherin table. Draco was busy discussing the new developments with his remaining housemates. "St. Mungo's I tell you, they all belong there," He growled, barely glancing up when Ginny walked up to them. She leaned casually against the table, eyes focused on Malfoy.

            "How you doing?" She asked coyly.

            Draco's chin dropped. He quickly closed it, looking from Ginny to his friends, then back to Ginny. "Is this a joke?" He asked angrily. "What do you want, Weasley?"

            Ginny sat on Draco's lap, surprising everyone around them. She played with the collar of his robes, grinning mischievously. "You know what I want, Draco," She purred.

            Draco hesitated a moment, staring at Ginny Weasley in his lap. Shaking his head he stood up quickly, dumping her onto the floor. "What is with people tonight?" He asked rhetorically. "What are you on, Weasley?"

            Ginny pushed her hair from her face, smiling up at Draco from the ground. She climbed to her feet and grabbed his collar again, pulling his face close to hers. "Shut up." she smiled and released one hand so she could outline his mouth teasingly. "Unless it's something I want to hear."

            Looking horrified, Draco pushed Ginny away from him, wiping his mouth where she had touched it with the back of his hand. "You are all insane," He yelled. He turned and headed across the Great Hall, away from all of them. He didn't see Ginny run after him.

            Meanwhile, Hermione was livid. She watched as Ron tripped over his feet but continued to dance with Blaise, looking at her like she was the only girl in the room. Blinking back tears, she debating on confronting him. What was he trying to prove with this little stunt? Hermione didn't even notice Ginny and Draco, but she did see Pansy and Harry. Harry looked trapped and very scared of the larger girl. What was going on with these Gryffindor boys tonight? Hermione began to get suspicious. She began scanning the crowd for anyone acting unusual.

            In the opposite corner of the room, Ginny caught up with Draco. Feeling feisty, she grabbed his arm, turning him around, and shoved his back against the wall. They were semi-secluded in the corner, a fact that didn't escape Ginny. "Now that we're alone," Ginny grinned, running one hand through his hair. "No audience, too afraid to perform in public?"

            "I'm not performing for you at all, Weasley." Draco said grabbing her by the wrist and holding it away from him. "Stop groping me, I know I'm irresistible but I prefer the touch of someone less innocent." He grabbed hold of her other wrist so she wouldn't grab him again. "Go back to your Potter boyfriend, I _don't_ want your attentions."

            The spell made Ginny unwary of rejection. She giggled at his words and leaned toward him, shaking her head. "Harry's not my boyfriend and I don't think you know who's innocent here." She tilted her head to the side, contemplating him. "Are you afraid? Here I am offering myself to you, anything you want, and you reject it. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Draco's retort died on his lips. Ginny Weasley was offering herself to him? This was too good to be true; her brother would have a fit. He was still suspicious, wondering if maybe there was something in the butterbeer. "No I don't have a girlfriend." Draco said, which was true. He sighed, "I think your getting in over your head, Weasley. Whatever it is you're on, you best wake up and get away from me now."

            "I'm very much awake right now." Ginny reassured. She smiled, figuring she won him over finally. "So..." she raised an eyebrow and nodded at his hands, which still held hers at bay.

Draco hesitated, and then released her hands pushing them away a bit harder than needed. "I'm not being responsible for you stupidity, Weasley." Draco warned.

Ginny grinned slyly. "I'm not asking you to be," She replied simply before bringing her lips to meet his.

* * * *

Across the room, Harry spotted Draco and Ginny in the corner over Pansy's shoulder. He began walking over toward them, Pansy forgotten. Ginny was looking a little to cozy with Malfoy for his taste. Pansy made a noise of protest, grabbing his arm. "Where are you going, Sweetie?" She asked in an unpleasant tone. Harry looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, which quite frankly, he thought she had.

"Let go, Pansy. I'm done dancing with you." He tried to pull his arm away but Pansy gripped tighter, her grin turning menacing.

"No, Harry, _dear_, you're not going anywhere."

Harry looked frantically around the room, looking for anyone to help him. No one was even giving them a second glance. He spotted Ron and Blaise on the dance floor, looking ever so much in love. Harry blanched at the thought of Ron and a Slytherin being in love. He searched for Hermione, finally spotting her. She looked as though she were headed toward the refreshment table. _Great, Hermione, good time to grab a snack_, Harry thought wryly.

Actually, Hermione had spotted Eros who was rolling on the ground laughing. Why would someone be laughing so hysterically at nothing? She was so mad she wouldn't be surprised if steam came out of her ears as she stomped toward the small guy who handed them all roses on their way in. She stopped in front of him, glaring down. "Just what is so funny?" She asked.

Eros looked up, caught off guard. He hadn't expected anyone to spot him. He grinned up at Hermione, however, nonplussed. "Can't a guy just be…_entertained_ easily?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not when it's at my friends' expense, no," She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure this was what Dumbledore hired you for," She continued. "I'd hate to think of what he'd say if he ever found out…"

Eros grumbled but held up a hand to stop her words. "Alright, alright," He agreed reluctantly. "But you're only upset because I chose your boyfriend," He added slyly.

Hermione looked scandalized. "He is _not_ my boyfriend and you affected all my friends, not just one. Undo it _now_, before I call a professor over."

Eros frowned but waved his hand at the three couples. His mischief making cut short, he decided his work tonight was done. He headed for the entrance hall, grabbed his hat, and walked out the front door without a single good bye to anyone.

Hermione ran over just in time to see Pansy punch Harry in the face. Harry, who hadn't been expecting it, fell to the floor, his glasses clattering to Hermione's feet. Pansy was screaming at him. "How dare you try and dance with me, Potter. You stay away from me!" She ran into the crowd, away from the dance floor.

Hermione picked up Harry's glasses and walked over, handing them to him. She shook her head. "Nutty Slytherins," She tsked. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry was rubbing a quickly swelling red mark on his cheek but nodded. "I'll be fine. Go check Ron and Ginny," He insisted.

Ron was busy trying to back away from Blaise, who, despite not being under a spell, had taken a likening to the red-haired boy. "Blaise, I need to go now…" Ron was mumbling but Blaise had a hold of his arms.

"Ronny, tell me some more of those poems you were reciting," She purred desperately, trying to coerce him back onto the dance floor. Ron's eyes were as wide as saucers as he searched frantically from side to side for some help.

"Blaise, back off my boyfriend," Hermione said, walking up to the two of them. 

Blaise stared at Hermione as if she were something stuck on the bottom of her shoe, but backed away. She turned to Ron before she left. "Don't forget what you promised me," She whispered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Poems? And promises? Why Ron, that's more than you ever did for me," She teased. "Just what _did_ you promise Blaise?"

Ron looked horrified. He put his arm around Hermione, leading her back to the table. "I don't think I want to remember, Hermione. I think I said I'd be hers forever, or some gibberish like that. Thank you for rescuing me." He added. "I don't know what came over me to act like that."  
            "Oh, I think a little cupid was crashing the party," She replied lightly.

Ron grinned at her. "Well, he had terrible aim," He paused. "Did you mean that? About me being your boyfriend, I mean?"

Hermione looked up at him. "I was trying to save you," she admitted but the rest of her thoughts were cut off by his mouth meeting hers. "Shut up, Hermione," He whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

Ginny and Draco were forgotten.

* * * *

            Draco had been surprised when Ginny kissed him, to say the least. Even more surprising was that he found himself kissing back_. It must be something in the butterbeer_, he thought.

            She pulled back suddenly, taking a step away from him, blinking. A deep red blush began to creep onto her face as she stared, horrified, at him. A lazy grin spread over his face. Whatever had possessed her was now gone, and she was embarrassed. Good.

            "Something wrong, Luv?" He asked casually. Her eyes grew wide as saucers. Before he knew what hit him, her hand flew up and smacked him, jerking his head sideways. That had not been what he expected. He rubbed his jaw, turning to look back at her. He still managed to sneer. "_You_ were the one coming on to _me_, I would say that was a bit uncalled for,"

            Ginny started backing away. "Stay away from me, Malfoy," She said shakily.

            Grinning, he took a step toward her. "That's not what you said a minute ago, Weasley. What, changed your mind? I thought you were offering yourself to me," His eyes glinted at her expression.

            "Shove…off…you…stupid…prat," Ginny spit out through gritted teeth. She was completely horrified by what she had done and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she did it. She grinned inwardly at the red handprint that was forming on his face. It was the least he deserved. It still hadn't wiped the smug grin off his face.

            "Face it, Weasley, you have a thing for me," Draco pushed her.

            "I do NOT," She was yelling at this point but didn't notice. Draco only smiled, unbelieving. Ginny's hands balled into fists and she really thought she was going to deck him. A restraining hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to meet Harry's eyes. He shook his head slightly.

            "It's over," He told both of them. He had a large bruise forming on his face but he seemed unaware. "Go back to your own kind, Malfoy, this little 'incident' is done." Harry was serious.

            Draco thought a fight might be icing on the cake that was tonight but decided Harry looked pretty upset. Draco already had a hand mark on his face; he didn't want a black eye to go along with it. "This isn't finished, Weasley," He pointed at her, narrowing his eyes. It was an empty threat, but effective nonetheless. Her faced flushed burgundy again and he walked away, satisfied.

            Ginny turned to Harry, searching his eyes. "What happened?" She murmured, looking over his shoulder at Draco's retreating back. The memory of the kiss still burned in her mind.

            "Hermione said something about a cupid, but I dunno. Everyone's back to normal now, so I guess it doesn't matter," Harry put an arm around her to lead her back to their table.

            Ginny nodded but she was lost in her own little world. She had been mad at herself for kissing Draco, which she had no control over. But she was even more upset at herself because, even after the spell was off, she _liked_ it. Ginny closed her eyes, horrified at her own thoughts. Was she developing a crush on Draco Malfoy?

_That's it! Please review, I crave the attention._

_Special thanks to: Kat, Malfoy 69, Virginia Weasley, and Natalya Evans for keeping me laughing. Oh yea, and the quotes. Luv yous!_


End file.
